You Are Not Who You Think You Are
by samantha-dean
Summary: Original Idea. Sam died and as promised he was brought back. But what if something went wrong with that ? Sam was brought back different and now Dean has to find his brother. But how can you find a brother with a new face and no memory of his former life.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Not Who You Think You Are**

**Chapter One**

Samantha - This is another new Supernatural story. Like nothing you will have ever read. This was a dream I have been having for a while and I wanted to share it with you. Now, please don't just read this first chapter and hate it. Its going to get better. Dean and Bobby come in later and it goes very dark and Supernatural style.

The morning was a miserable one. Dark clouds towered high in the sky threatening rain. It was a regular January day in Peachtree, Georgia. The worst part of the whole day was the grueling trip to the hell hole, called school. It wasn't a long drive but the fact that the radio was busted all you had was your own mind to keep you company it really made it wonder.

School bullies were becoming more of a problem. Nikki just knew by the time she pulled up to the school building they would be sitting next to her space with a handful of rocks or something worse to pelt her with as she walked into the main building. Every night she would go home with a new bruise or cut curtsy of Jenny Brown. She was bad news. The queen bee of the school and all round Bitch.

But Nikki was the brainchild of the school and they were complete opposites.

Nikki pulled into the High school parking lot and pulled slowly up to her space where she spotted Jenny and her mindless drones straight off. Agh, today it was stones. Not as big as rocks but a lot more of them. The car door squealed loudly as she opened and closed it. The stones showered her immediately. Nikki ran into the school building clutching her book bag to her chest and keeping her head low, so the stones wouldn't hit it. Jenny laughed loudly behind her followed by a noisy chorus from her gang. God, she wished they would just drop dead.

The school hall was busier than she expected. Students rushed around the hall opening lockers and chatting to friends without a care in the world. They had no idea of her troubles and even if they did they didn't care... Or didn't want to get involved for fear of getting bullied themselves. She really couldn't blame them.

Nikki walked silently up to her locker and opened it, shoving her bag in and pulling out her Chemistry books. It was then she felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was her best friend Tamson, her brown curls bobbing delicately round her face.

" Hay, Nikki ! " She chirped and grabbed her in a vice grip. " Come on, I'll get you to Chem. "

Tamson was always the hyper one.

Mrs Hudson's Chemistry class was a breeze, everything came so easy to her. Nikki had never had anything below an A in this class. But today something was different. Mrs Hudson looked shiftier than normal her eyes roaming along the seats as if she didn't recognize anyone in them. Her face was pale and she had hair like a birds nest. There was something about the way she moved.... The way she looked at the class, it was sinister. Nothing like the kind women she knew who awarded right answers with sweets.

" Is there a Sam Winchester in this class ? " Okay that had been weird. She knew there wasn't anyone in the class called Sam. Maybe a new student no one knew about ? " How about Samantha ? " More silence, the class just looked up at her like she was crazy, she probably was crazy. " Come on kiddies, How about Sarah, Simon, Simone, Freaking Sindbad !? " She was raising her voice getting more angry as the time passed.

Carmen Rodgers, front row, raised her hand. " Ma'am, There is no Winchesters in the school.... Never has been. You know that. "

" Sure, I do. " Came the teachers shady reply. " But I know that someone in this class is the one I want. So let's brain storm shall we ? " She raised her hand at the open door and it slammed closed and locked. The whole class jumped and looked around alarmed. " Now, who in here matches my description. Tan skin. " Her eyes shifted around the class and singled all the Olive skinned kids in the class, sadly I was one of them. " Right the rest of you, Back of the class. " The kids who didn't get picked shot to the back of the class and pressed themselves against the wall. " Brown Hair. " She continued and sent a further 2 girls to the back of the room. " Mossy Puppy dog eyes. " I was shaking now, so far I fit everything she had described. 2 boys went to the back of the class, only 3 of us left now. " Tall. " Gary Freedmen got sent back, he was the shortest in the class. It was just me and Shaun left.

Mrs Hudson moved closer, a sinister smile forming on her lips, " Which one of you two is the nerd ? " She asked simply, and shauns finger snapped into action pointing at my head.

" She is ! Biggest nerd in school !! " God, he was an ass.

" Good boy. " Mrs Hudson whispered and moved closer to me her eyes locked with my own. " Sammy... " She proceeded to say. I was officially confused and freaked all in the same moment.

" Mrs.... Its Nikki ? Remember. " I tried helpless. But the teacher was past listening. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over my desk, my ankles hitting painfully against the wooden top. The kids at the back gasped but other-wise stood frozen.

" Come with me. " She hissed and pulled me in the direction on the door which swung open with a bang. The kides at the back watched us leave. They did nothing to stop it or help. I was dragged all the way down the hall and into the Principals waiting room. This was where all the bad kids waited for a punishment or for a meeting with the head of the school, but today it wasn't but kids.... It was all her friends.

Jordan, her closest boy friend. They were more like siblings than friends. He smiled uneasy. Next was Tamson, she looked on the verge of a panic attack. Sitting next to Tamson was Rose, her eyes shifty and worried. Finally, Victoria and Alice sat hugging each other, they always seemed to do that for comfort.

Mrs Hudson pushed her into the remaining chair and grinned widely, as she disappeared into The principals office.

" What the hell is going on, the teachers had gone nuts ! " Jordan whispered across Tamson, who is was sitting next to.

" I don't know, but something just isn't right. " I replied but made eye contact with everyone, they all needed to hear this. " Mrs Hudson, she did things, no one could possibly do. She made the classroom door, close and lock without even touching it. Then she pulled me over my desk with one hand, effortlessly. "

" Well your not exactly heavy, Nikki. " Paris finally added after a long moment of silence.

" That isn't the point, Mrs Hudson has mild Osteoporosis. " Everyone gasped and looked away silent. It was finally hitting home that something wasn't right on a whole new level of weird.

" Mr Mitchell, snapped a kids neck in front of the whole class. Alice muttered, she had looked so scared and now she just looked terrified. " That's why I'm in such a state. Guys, it was Ryan. " Ryan was her boyfriend, they had been together since Fourth Grade.

" Oh god, Alice. I'm so sorry. " I never got the chance to give her a hug, Because Mrs Hudson slinked from the Principals office and held the door open.

" In you go... " It was like going to the electric chair, " You first. " She said and pointed at me. I stood up and walked in trying to look strong for my friends.

Inside, the chairs were all set out in a line in front of desk. Principal David, sat with his arms folded and wearing the same smile Mrs Hudson wore. We all took our seats and the door closed and again locked.

" Your probably wondering why you kids are here ? " We nodded, " And your probably wondering just what the heck is going on ? " We nodded again cautiously. " Well, I can tell you. Man, you kids are in a lot of trouble. " He laughed and stood up slamming his hands against the desk. " And its all because they knew you. "

I froze, he was looking straight at me. What the heck did i do.... Absolutely nothing !!

" W-what ? " I stuttered and began to shake even more than before.

" Your not who you think you are, Little Nikki. Or should I call you Sammy. You always liked that... "

" My name is Nikki, not Sammy. " I answered back with the little courage I had saved.

" No, afraid not. " He laughed. " Your name is Sam Winchester and you are very important to us. "

Jordan wriggled beside me and put his hand on mine. " Who is us, exactly. "

" OH !! And you, we can't forget you. " Mr David suddenly yelled, " Your part of the problem too, Shorty. " He sniffed the air long and deep and moved in closer to Jordan, who pushed himself further back against his seat. " Ah, the essence of Dean. Can't have a Sam without a Dean. " Jordan's hand tightened against mine. He was just as afraid as I was but he was being good not to show it.

" Let me explain, before your little heads pop. Sam and Dean Winchester, Hunter's extraordinaire. And Vessels to two big Kahona's.

You know them as the angels Micheal... And Lucifer. " We all gasped, this was just getting too much, and too scary. " Now we need Sam, but before he could say ' Yes ' the stupid son of a bitch got himself killed... I won't go into detail but it wasn't pretty. But my daddy promised that He would never die. And sure enough, he brought him back, but something went a wrong. Micheal intervened and Sam Winchester was brought back wrong. A child.... A girl... You. " He spat and winked at me. " But to make sure, little Sammy would always be protected Micheal popped a part of Dean into a fellow student. Who would eventually be compelled to protect and care for the new Sammy. And that my friends, is Jordan. He isn't Dean like Nikki is Sam but he has his essence. What makes Dean, Dean. "

Vikki found her voice and came out with the last thing i would have liked to hear, " What has that got to do with us ? "

" They care for you, and if we threaten your lives... They do what we want them to... " Principal David sneered and dived across the desk toward Vikki.

Things had went from bad to worse and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Either I drink a vial of sticky red liquid of every single of one of my friends would die. Vikki was first to go, to was fast but... I just couldn't believe it had happened. Alice had followed soon after and then Rose. The pain in my chest was becoming unbearable. Tamson was currently pressed against the wall by Mrs Hudson, a long blade pressed against her neck, her blue eyes popping out her skull with fear.

" Please, don't... " I begged, and glanced at Jordan who was being held by another teacher. Principal David was holding the vial, swinging it back and forward in front of my face,

" Drink first, then we will let her go. " I couldn't let Tamson die, I had watched everyone else die and I just couldn't do it any longer.

" Fine. " I growled, and grabbed the vial, ignoring Jordan's protest, and downed the whole vial. That's when the pain started.


	2. Chapter 2

You Are Not Who You Think You Are.

Chapter Two.

Samantha - Hello !! This is another fast update! Just a quick note though. This chapter might be confusing. I do jump between the names Sam and Nikki but I tried to make it simple and understandable. Nikki is Sam. Sam is Nikki. :) 

Thank you for all your reviews and I am glad that this original idea has been welcomed. I would just like to repeat again for new readers. This is an original idea. You won't read a fanfiction like this on the site. It was a dream have had for a few weeks now and just seems to have taken on a life of its own. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. The ride has begun !!

It was like drinking a shot of acid. The liquid slid down her throat painfully and made her jerk from the chair she had previously been sitting and onto the floor, her head cracking painfully against the floor as she bucked like a fish out of water. It was nothing like what she had expected. Images flashed like a movie from the back of her eye lids. It felt so familiar but so unreal all in the same instant. Monsters, Angels.... Demons. They were all real, they were all out there and at one point... She had hunted them. Not as she was now, but the other her-him he had hunted the bad things with his big brother Dean. They were the good guys, although Sam had a dark destiny. She had witnessed Sam Winchesters whole life flash before her eyes, just like the... Demons wanted her to, they had wanted her to remember. They wanted her to know who she really was, and the reason was clear as day. They needed her as a Vessel, the old body of Sam had died but this one was young, healthy and free of all the stress of the previous life. This body was only sixteen years old, and much more deadly. No one would expect a someone like her to be the ultimate evil.

The pain subsided to a dull throb and she stopped wriggling. Jordan's hollow cries bringing her back from her own mind from, she supposed, her own memories. Nikki was still here but now she had embraced who she was... What she was and damn, was she mad. The normal life that had been wanted, had become a reality. Nikki had friends, Family, granted there were bullies but that stage would pass and the white Pickett fence life would have been the next step. But these demons had torn it away from her again.

" Welcome Back, Sammy. Enjoy your little walk down memory lane ? "

Nikki... No Sam, blinked hard and lifted her gaze from Jordan's face and planted it on Principal David. " Get outta my face. " The words were filled with contempt, she knew what he really was now, she knew everything but the feeling of being powerless in the situation was becoming more prominent. Sam pushed off the ground with a soft grunt and flopped back into the chair feeling exhausted. Tamson sighed with relief.

" Sam, really missed ya Kid. " Principal David grinned and sat down on the desk, his hands curling round the edges whitening his knuckles.

" Sorry, can't say the same about you... " He seemed to find that funny. Mrs Hudson did too, the blade in her hand jumping dangerously close to Tamson's throat. " Can we just cut to the chase and tell me what you want? ".

" That good old Winchester charms back, I see. " Principal David commented. It was true everything about her had changed. She could tell by the look in Jordan's eyes that he could see the change to, no more silent little nerd girl with a facade that said she was strong but when she got home to her warm room the tears never seemed to stop. But now with the introduction of Sam's memories she was stronger, even if it was just a small bit. Sam could see just how similar Jordan was too Dean too. He had the same hard look in his eye, the same slouch and the same habit that when he was actually scared instead of showing it he would put on this stone cold look, that screamed attitude and his ear would twitch ever so slightly whenever she looked at him, concern.

" We want you to come with us. Plan and simple. " Okay, straight much ? These guys were seriously starting to get on her nerves.

" And if I don't ? "

" We kill the both of these twerps and take you without consent. But it would be much easier if you just take option one. But option Two would be funnier. " Sam stiffened and gripped the chair her eyes locking with Jordan who did the same with her. There was nothing she could do... There were no options. Sam opened her mouth but found her answer had been interrupted.

" You are a fry short of a Happy meal, Buddy. " Jordan taunted from behind Principal David, the trade-mark Dean smirk forming on his lips. He didn't even know he was doing any of it, but it was comforting to see. Without the actual Dean being here, she could still feel safe.

" I'm sorry, but I don't think I was talking to you. " Principal David, or she could call him Stuart like the name plate sitting on the table said, shot back with a slight growl in his voice.

" But I was talking to you, chuckle-head. "

" Shut your mouth before, I make you. "

" With what ? Some tape and a rubber ? That would be... Kinky. " Sam's eyes popped, good god this was Dean all over. But not the smart-ass Dean, a Dean that was trying to form a distraction.

Sam caught on fast and tried to form an impossible plan in just a few seconds, her eyes roaming round the room, looking for something to use as a weapon. The bulk of the pointy objects was a few pens and a pencil.

So, while Stuart was distracted by Jordan, Sam moved her hand slowly toward the pencil lying on the desk and gripped it in her hand as she tilted her body in the direction of Mrs Hudson and Tamson. Both were distracted.

In a flash, she lunged forward and with all her strength, stuck the pencil into Mrs Hudson's right shoulder right in the joint, which made her drop the knife. It had slit the corner of Tamson's throat but nothing too bad, just enough to draw blood. Jordan had lunged at Stuart at the same time and was struggling to over power him. The guy had demon strength, Jordan wouldn't last long against him.

Tamson dropped to the ground and scrambled out of the way and into a corner, bringing her knee's up her her chest.

Mrs Hudson turned and pulled the pencil out of her shoulder, her eyes now fully black. She was pissed, and they were all officially screwed. Mrs Hudson swung out and caught hold of of a chunk of Sam's hair, pulling back and launching her against the wall. Girls could be tough, but Nikki had never been to a gym, had never trained to fight anything more than a fly, So now that Sam's problems had been introduced to her world it wasn't so easy to fight them. But she could try.

Sam thrust her hands at Mrs Hudson's face and tried to claw at her eyes. It didn't do much, but make her even more pissed. Jordan screamed out in pain from behind the desk, he was losing and by the looks of things, was hurt really bad. Sam cried out and pushed her hands against Mrs Hudson's face, letting pure hatred and anger for the women wash over her. Mrs Hudson screamed as a white light emitted from Sam's hands. The demon screamed with a primal tone, as the light filled her whole body, crackling and popping. She was dieing. Sam pressed her hands harder against the woman's face and concentrated more, the light becoming brighter and finally dying out as the demon inside was finished off, the life-less body of Mrs Hudson dropping to the ground. But there was no time to recover, Sam jumped over the body and did the same to Principal Stuart David. The room fell silent, once his body dropped.

" Ho-How did you do that ? " Tamson asked breathless. She was in shock.

Sam, to tell the truth didn't know either, she was under the impression that the abilities had gone when the other her had released....

" I don't know. "

" Just don't do it again. " Jordan slurred as he put his hand out for a help up. He looked a mess. His eye was already beginning to close, a bruise forming on his cheek. Blood covered his chest from unknown wounds under his shirt and his shoulder looked to be dislocated, he clutched it with his left hand once he was on his feet.

" We need to go. " Tamson stated as she approached the door, clicking the lock and pulling open the door.

" Damn right we do. " Jordan chorused and hopped with help toward the door.

The cops would no doubt be here soon, Sam was actually surprise they weren't already. But it was lucky, just like they had been lucky. Things were going to get harder now. They had to find one of the hardest people to find. Dean Winchester, at least she knew were Bobby lived. That would be their first stop. If he wasn't there, they would stay anyway.

They had to leave behind their families, but Sam's family wasn't even really her family anyway. Probably some poor innocent people made to believe she was their daughter. They would have to lie and steal just to live, and when they found Dean... Well god knows what would happen then.

Samantha - Please R&R. And also just to throw this in. I am only sixteen years old so I'm not the best writter in the world but I have came a long way on my journey into story writting and I am really enjoying it. Thanks !


End file.
